


The Legendary Sakura Tree

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: AU set in a high fantasy setting but idk really what, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A legendary cherry blossom tree!"<br/>"Silly! Cherry blossoms doesn't even grow here."<br/>"Yeah Nanase, this is why it's called a legendary cherry blossom tree."</p>
<p>He'd met Rin before, when they were children.</p>
<p>Now that he is back, will Haru accept the invitation to go travelling with him, or stay?</p>
<p>An Fantasy AU in which, Rin is a kind of royal elf, Haru is descended from mermaids and they are both searching for something that probably doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanatsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to my very dear friend, Hana-chan!
> 
> I've wanted to write a fic for your birthday for the three years we have known each other, but as always didn't find the time, so I thought "let's make it a multichaptered one". So let's see how it goes.
> 
> If it's not very good, I apologize, but maybe probably it will get better? Hopefully. 
> 
> Also I can't really say how frequently I will update this, but I will be sure to finish this.
> 
> It's not betad or anything, and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> But enjoy <3

It was a rainy day. 

Of all the days he'd expected and imagined that Rin would come back, this was by far the least suitable day for it.

Haru was in his home, making plans for dinner, while suddenly his friends came by.

Rei mentioned something about the traveler coming back. 

But Haru didn't pay any attention to that, because he was silenced by the others.

Since his friends saw that Haru was busy, they made plans to meet in the inn in the evening the same day.

The inn was the only inn in the village, where people go and celebrate.

When Haru entered the cottage, he went for their usual spot.

It was then, it occurred to Haru that; firstly, his friends weren't there yet, and secondly, there is someone new at their usual table. 

It was a person in a traveling attire, with their hood on and looking out the window of the inn. 

The person was beautiful, but also kind of mystical. He had an air of many travels that he did, ever since they have last seen each other. 

Haruka sat at the table and got a closer look at the newcomer.

But it wasn't really a newcomer. He had met him before.

„Long time no see, Nanase.” the persons voice was melodic but also, certain of what he wanted to say.

It was then, it occurred to Haru that this person sitting in front of him wasn't human.

Which, in this world wasn't really anything unusual. Haruka himself probably had some merman ancestors because he loved water so much. 

But it was not everyday, he'd met one of the royal elves. 

Normally, they wouldn't just come by this village. While being situated at the sea, it wasn't a village with a harbor, and while picturesque, it wasn't really leading anywhere. One would have to specifically want to visit it, and there were more attractive places by the sea to visit.

So what was a royal elf doing in a place like this?

He wanted to know but he also didn't want to be rude, so he waited for the other to make conversation. 

„Do you remember me?” the elf asked still looking out the window. 

„Not particularly.”

„Ah well, I didn't think you would. But what would you say, if I told you to come with me?” it was then the traveler looked at Haruka, and something clicked in his mind.

„Who are you?”

The person removed his hood, and it took Haru a while to remember. 

“Rin Matsuoka, of the royal Matsuoka's. We have met a long time ago.”

“I don't think I know you. Sorry but I'm waiting for my friends and this is the place we usually sit at. If you would mind...”

“They won't come here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Makoto, Nagisa, and even the fairy Rei. They won't make it here tonight.”

“And you know that because?...”

“It's because I told them not to come.”

“And why did you do _that?_ ”

“I am Rin of the royal Matsuoka's. So they obeyed me, but don't blame them, they also thought it was a bad idea. And you have to admit that it's better we met here than at your house.”

“Why?”

“I want you, to assist me in the search of the Legendary Sakura Tree.”

It was then Haru's attention shifted to the words he was saying, rather than trying to remember where would he have heard the name Rin Matsuoka, and how his friends would have known the traveler. 

“And if you really were Rin, you would know what I think about such fantasies.”

“Stuupid. Cherry blossoms don't even exist.” Isn't that what you said before?" Matsuoka was doing a good job at mocking him, and Haruka wondered how did he remember even the tone of voice after so many years. 

“Yes, and I still stand by this statement. No encyclopedias or reports claim to have seen a sakura tree up to date.”

“And that is why they are called _Legendary_. And precisely why you should come with me.”

“Why?”

“Because if you do, I will show you a sight you have never seen before.” said Rin with a broad smile.


	2. Reason for journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka goes along with Rin, we also know something more about him.

The last time Rin of the Matsuoka's visited their village was when they were children. Although both Haruka and Rin were not humans, so they were a bit older than Makoto who was a villager, it was still a very long time ago.

Those three sat on the beach near the village and Rin was looking at the ocean.

“The world is bigger than this” he said, staring into the horizon.

“Than what?” asked Makoto, looking at the elfish boy. He still didn't believe that he was a true elf. He didn't look like one, even if he arrived to their village and introduced himself as Rin of the Matsuoka's, with some of the guards protecting him. The guards looked elvish at least.

“Than Iwatobi. And I'm sure that sakura trees exist somewhere in this world. I want to search for them and see for myself.” Rin said, looking at Makoto and then at Haruka who was sunbathing with closed eyes.

“Knowing you, that's a thing you'd do. But if you go alone, do you think anyone would believe what you saw?” Makoto knew that people often do not believe that somebody found something, as amazing as Rin was describing the tree.

“Well that is the point you know? I can first explore it myself and then come back and take you with me. So you will see the sight I saw.” Rin was certainly smiling, and spoke with confidence, looking from Makoto to Haru, to ensure that both heard him.

He especially wanted to make conversation with the merman descendant. He'd never met a merman before, and there was something enchanting in Haruka's blue eyes.

“That's nice, but don't you think that... I mean... – the human paused, and then continued- considering that Iwatobi is all we ever saw, wouldn't getting out of here, every step of the way be a sight we've never seen? If it is as you say, and sakuras are on unexplored islands, just getting there would take _years_. And there might be so many experiences that you have on the way that you might forget your goal.” Makoto was obviously wanting to know just what is Rin's reasoning.

_And forget about us._ Although Makoto didn't say that out loud. 

“That is not true. How could I ever forget about you two? You guys did things for me that I will never be able to forget, not to mention I have to repay you... somehow.” Rin was now straching the back of his head, as if he didn't know how he could actually repay them.

“You said that you came to this village because your people were lost, right? Then how do you plan to depart when you lost your way? And we don't know if you will remember how to get back here, if you ever do.” Haruka finally opened his eyes, and both of the boys turned to him.

“Well, yeah. But I think that I will eventually come back here. My people are working on this.”

“Why do you want to see that tree anyway? What's so special about it?” inquired Makoto. He seemed to believe Rin in the tree existing, probably because it was just a tale to him from far away, and something that he will never see, so he might as well humor the newcomer.

“Well according to the legend it's somewhere near a pond. So if you go there when it blooms, you can swim in a pond full of cherry blossoms!“ Rin was smiling usually, but now he was beaming. His eyes were shining and both of the boys knew that this is something important to him.

“So you just want to swim in a pond full of cherry blossoms? That's why you organized a squad of protection, got lost in the Purpleish Forest and landed here? That's why you, being one of the royal elves who eventually has to take care of your clan, disobeyed your father and went for this potentially life threatening journey?” Makoto couldn't believe this.

“It's not like that. I told you that the tree is legendary, so therefore it probably has some magic abilities. And my father asked me to go, because he, being the head of our clan, would also love to go but cannot. So what do you say? Want to accompany me?” Asking the last question, Rin turned to Haruka and stared at him expecting an answer. 

“Nah. It seems like too much effort." said Haruka, not looking at them but at the ground.

And you know we still have to take care of the things here. We can't just leave our families like that and go for who knows how long.” added Makoto, albeit less convinced. Probably, being human resulted in less resistance to the elf suggesting something.

“I see. But as I told you I will come back. And then you will have to go with me.” Rin said, sure of his beliefs, and that next time he asks this, Haruka would not refuse him.

“Do as you want.” answered Haruka, still not daring to look at the elf.

…

Haruka, reminiscing the last time the sakura tree was mentioned, decided that the inn was not a good place to discuss the details, so he led Rin to his home.

“So your family is not at home?” asked Rin, while he was looking around the small home. It had signs of only one person using it, despite being designed for a family of four.

“No, they went away. I haven't seen them since 7 years now. They disappeared after my grandmas funeral.”

“I see.”

They went to the kitchen area, and Haruka started searching for something to offer his guest.

“And you? Still traveling alone and not keeping in touch with yours?”

“Hmph. My father is deadly sick and I should go back to him. But not before I show you the tree.” said Rin with confidence.

For a brief moment, Haruka wondered about Rin's priorities. Shouldn't he then rush to his homeland instead of dragging him for an adventure?

“Why are you so stubborn about it? If you are back that means that you found it already.” Haruka couldn't make sense of Rin's thoughts. 

“Yes, I did, but it was... underwhelming.” said Rin staring out the window, looking far away from Haru's direction.

“All the more reason for me not to travel with you then.” said Haruka as he finally found some decent cups. Now for something drinkable.

“No.... Don't get me wrong. The sight was amazing. It's just that... I have to show it to you.” Rin seemed a bit shy about it, and neither of them knew why.

“Huh?” Haruka did not know what else to say. Just why was the elf desperate to take him on this journey, even if he already had been there?

“I crossed the world, and met many creatures and human beings. Even mermaids and different elves. I did things you couldn’t imagine. But all of that didn’t matter.  
I saw the pond with the cherry blossoms.“ Rin sounded subdued, like that sight did not bring the contentment he wanted to. Then, he added:

“And it was then that I realized that seeing that is not enough. This is why you have to come with me.”

Haruka still did not understand any of this.

“So what you want me to see it and say “told you so?” What if it will be the same, or even worse because I am there?”

“Firstly, it will not be the same _because_ you will be there with me. And secondly it is going to be better. Believe me.” somehow that conviction made Rin more sure of himself. He also got up from the chair he was occupying.

“Now, come. We need to get going as soon as it's possible.”

“Why?” Even if Haruka wasn't sure of his own involvement in all this, he hoped that they wouldn't do any serious decisions this evening. He hoped that Rin would at least stay the night.

“The carriage awaits. It's safer to travel at night. In the morning the only option is to travel by a horse and that will take longer. I assume that you don't want to leave this village for too long.” Rin was now holding out his hand, as if wanting Haru to take it and go with him to the end of the world and one mile further.

Rin's hand was very inviting. Haruka did not understand his own actions, when he neared Rin and took it in his own.

They exchanged a hand shake. After which, Haruka began to pack his things, the ones he thought he'd need, and some that Rin told him to take.

They departed one hour later, leaving a note for Makoto.

_Don't worry. I took Haru with me and I'll try to bring him back safe and sound._  
I don’t know when though, so be patient.  
Xoxoxoxoxox  
Rin of the Matsuoka's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I am very interested in hearing feedback so don't be afraid to comment ;)


End file.
